junkmasterfandomcom-20200214-history
1.8
1.8F – March 15, 2017: # Removed previous upgrades to the Flare Gun projectile. # Attempted fix for the Laser RCW sound. # Fixed the Hunting Rifle Custom Bolt so it works properly now. # Moved the other Spitball recipe to the proper crafting category. # If you've fixed the Hull up for Mariner but killed Machete Mike, she won't praise you then comment how you killed him directly afterwards, which was very weird. # Adjusted the range of every single ballistic weapon to make a lot more sense and be far more balanced. The weapons should still be on par with those in any other mod, but now sniper and hunting rifles will actually serve their purpose far more readily. # Fixed several weapon modification inconsistencies in terms of description and stats. # The Reflex Sight (Dot) sight for Crossbows should be more in line with the other Reflex Sights. # Tin Grenades will now cause Bleed damage to all those in the blast radius. # Bayonet attachments will no longer reduce weapon accuracy (while technically on some rifles they should, in a gameplay sense because Bash is treated as inferior to actually attacking most would ignore bayonets due to the decreased recoil other receivers would offer. This reduces that issue slightly). The Crossbow, Double Barrel Shotgun, Minigun, .44 Magnum, and Crude Blowback are exceptions to this rule, due to their unique designs. # The range penalty caused by muzzles on ballistic weapons has been drastically reduced. # Pipe Revolver and Laser Rifle Stocks will now also increase weapon range. # Thoreau's Cabin no longer craftable. # Completely redesigned the Adv X-01's lower arms and palette. 1.8EE – March 11, 2017: # Quick fix for Rad-X effect being disabled. 1.8E – March 11, 2017: # All the disassembled Mini-Nuke parts now say Mini-Nuke instead of MiniNuke. # Reduced the number of ECP rounds found in containers to a more reasonable number. # The Brush Gun/Caravan Repeater will now properly change it's name depending on receiver type. # Two 10mm receivers have been added to the Lever Action Rifle line. The rest to follow. # Fixed an issue where Strong would start his super mutant area lines while still caged up at Trinity Tower. His "Hate human for fighting Brothers" line will no longer fire unless he's at disdain or lower. # Reduced the level requirements for Local Leader and Cap Collector to 5 and 10 respectively, allowing you to actually set up fully functional settlements # Darkened Electron Charge Packs so they won't stick out so badly on the RCW # Bolts have been renamed to better match naming standards ("Bolt - Refined" -> "Bolt, Refined") # All ammo recipes have been moved to the ammo reloading workbench. Gunpowder recipes were left at the workbench to avoid breaking any weapons that may use them. # Changed the perk requirement to craft flamer fuel to use rank 1 science instead of rank 2, now only produces 20 flamer fuel. # Turbo now has a proper world model thanks to Pommymax & Sebastjin (www.nexusmods.com/newvegas/mods/62946). # KLEO, Smiling Larry and Allen Lee are now guaranteed to have some 12.7mm ammo in stock. # Modified Baseballs renamed to Spitballs, crafting recipe changed, cost increased to 25 caps. # Additional crafting recipe added, allowing you to break one Missile down into two spitballs. # Moe will now carry 20 Baseballs and Spitballs when his inventory refreshes. # Fixed an issue with several leveled lists. Pistol-armed Triggermen should make use of 5.56 Hand Cannons and 2.23 Service Pistols more readily now; 10mm Submachine Gun added to Triggermen Rifle lists. # Rushing Water now correctly states the speed increase it grants. # Sludge Martinis can now be crafted, acts similar to the Sierra Madre Martini and an alternative to creating Nuka-Cola Bomb Drops. # Replaced the capped 'Can' misc item with Power Cable Spools, to reduce overlap with crafting recipes that use tin cans. # Removed a few misc items added in the very early versions of Junkmaster from vendor lists to avoid bugs (several of these 'items' lack a world model, and as a result would hover mid-air once spawned) # The Purified Water recipe has been changed: now requires 5 Dirty Water, but will yield 4 Purified Water (original was a 3 -> 1 ratio). Based off the NV recipe. # The following can be made at drink stations with Science 4 for 3 Nuka Colas: Nuka-Cola Victory, Nuka Cola-Quartz. # Rushing Water now only needs one Jet, but requires Highwayman rank 2. # Atomic Cocktails now need Science rank 1 to craft. # Bottlecap Mines now require rank 3. # Nuka-Grenades will no longer require Science perks. # Fat Mines will no longer require Science perks. # Party Time Mentats now require Chemist rank 2. # Coffee Tins can now be crafted at Cooking Stations for 3 Silt Beans and 1 Tin Can. # Eating Pork n Beans or Canned Dog Food will now give you a tin can in your inventory, similar to getting a bottle cap from Nuka Cola. # The 5.56 Hand Cannon and .44 Magnum both lacked their proper firing sounds for NPCs. # The Missile Launcher's Misfortune receiver should fire the projectile correctly now. # Tin Grenades added, will now be more readily used by Super Mutants and non-Nuka World Raiders # Time Bombs have been added (regular and High Yield), will be sold by heavy weapon vendors and can be crafted at chem stations. # Plasma Grenades now resemble their FO3 versions with a much thicker design and glowing parts. # The Exit Save loading screen will only appear on survival now, as Exit Saves do not delete themselves on any other difficulty. # Nukalurk Cakes will no longer grant water breathing. # Fixed the preview of Grilled Queen Nukalurk # Turbo will now say what it does in the crafting menu. # Touched up the Vault-Tec Security Armor so it no longer has a massive gap where the number used to be, and a more detailed normal map. # Reduced the cost of Afterburner Gum so it's a bit more worthwhile. # Rad-X has been redesigned, now reduces incoming rad damage by 25% plus an additional 12.5% for each rank in the Medic perk, up to 75%. # Glowing Ointment crafting recipe added. Glowing Ointment gives +100 Rad Resist (+50 per rank of Medic), -2 INT and -1 CHA for 10 minutes. Requires 1 blood pack, 1 condensed fog and 1 sap (makes 3). # Changed the SPECIAL stat effects of Wine to match the PnP RPG, to -2 PER and +2 CHA. # Amontillado Wine will now increase your damage and energy resistance, giving you a viable variant. # Flash Bang missing meshes restored. 1.8D – March 7, 2017: # Changed Mini-Nuke, Nuka-Nuke to the much easier to swallow Mini-Nuke, Quantum. # Fixed an issue where Commando was not properly applying to the Submachine Gun, 10mm Submachine Gun, Laser RCW. # Fixed an issue where for legendary effects/perks the Laser RCW was being counted as a ballistic weapon. Should now appropriately count towards energy weapon perks/effects. # Flamer barrels will no longer conflict with the muzzles regarding projectile type. # Redesigned the Incinerator barrel for the Flamer so it more closely resembles the Heavy Incinerator. # Molotov cocktails shot out of the air will now use the molotov explosion instead of the frag grenade. # Increased the firing speed of the RCW and Flamer, RCW now has better automatic firing sound. # The Napalm tank will now correctly increase damage again, and will also boost the base damage by 75% instead of 50% (matching other energy-based 'Overcharged' receivers). # Added Egg Timer as a misc. junk item to appear at vendors and in containers...I wonder what this may be used for down the road? # Added Misfortune Launcher receiver option to the Missile Launcher (turns it into FO3's Miss Launcher). 1.8C Hotfix – March 5, 2017: # Molotovs now have the WeaponTypeExplosive keyword. # Removed the asterisk from the front of Gun Runners mods. # Reduced Laser RCW damage to 15, reduced reload time and weapon shine, and has the missing CritLaser effect added. # Instance naming rules will no longer apply to Skinny Malone's unique Laser RCW, Kingmaker. # Flare weight increased to 0.1 (10x flamer fuel weight, based off it's ammo consumption in NV) # The Flare Gun now does 10 energy damage, sets the target on fire for 1/sec for 10 seconds, can induce Fear of Fire, explode upon impact. Still summons minutemen, just doesn't stink outside of that. # A new Fusion Cell conversion recipe should appear in the ammo loader workbench, allowing you to change between ECP and MFC rounds. This is still a little experimental, so please give it a test. # Vendors and enemies using related weapons should carry more ECP and 12.7mm rounds where applicable now. 1.8C – March 5, 2017: # Reduced mine explosive time back to the original timing (hadn't considered sprinting) # Increased the cost of the .45 Submachine Gun to balance its early availability (and rarity) # The male dirty trenchcoat will now appear with the proper texture. # Fixed an issue with the Tri-Beam laser rifle part not appearing properly. # Forged Chosen will no longer spawn with a Sargus Roof Key. # Baseball grenades now weigh less, have a smaller blast force, but higher radius and can cause knockdown. # Fixed several magazines and the replica of Lorenzo's Crown which were improperly set to be able to respawn # Added a unique version of the Spitballer, Mayday, to the back office at Prost Bar. # A 12.7mm Pistol has been added to the QASmoke weapon's chest # Rebalanced Mississippi Quantum Pie entirely, this was a leftover from the .5 version of Junkmaster. # Sweet Rolls will no longer irradiate you. Additionally, the Happy Birthday Sweet Roll now properly counts as a food item. # Slasher and Ultra Jet can now be acquired via the raider Pick Me Up station in settlements. # Afterburner Gum will now randomly appear as an item in rare vendor lists and Hancock's gift assortment. # Astonishingly Awesome Tales #10 gives 10 Rad Resist instead of the intended +5. Changed the description on the mag instead. # Removed the endurance boost from the Unyielding and Last Stand legendary effects: would cause stats to wig out, as the game would rapidly think you were and were not below 25% health. # Changed the light addon values for the Adv. X-01's headlamps to a significantly higher value, this should reduce possible conflict with other mods. # Fixed the glow sights on the 12.7mm Pistol, redid the specular map to have less shine, more wear. # Adjusted the iron/glow sights on the 10mm SMG to better line up with the sights. # Swapped SCAV #4 explosive damage reduction and Demolition Expert rank 3's damage radius increased to balance the increased blast radius of most projectiles. # Modified the Broadsider, reduced weight, AP cost and grenade damage behaves similarly to 40mm grenades in NV. # Battle Rifle receivers no longer prefixed with ".308" in front of them, since there aren't any 5mm receivers for it. # All loose Battle Rifle mods will no longer refer to the gun as the IF-54 to prevent confusion. # Fixed an issue that accidentally excluded the Laser Musket, .45 Submachine Gun and Double Barrel shotgun from legendary loot drops. # A Laser RCW has been added to the game! Featuring custom sounds and a custom reload using animations by fairplayer916 (www.nexusmods.com/fallout4/mods/19124), this weapon can be found on triggermen and various vendors. # Redesigned the Recon Scope for Laser Pistols/Rifles to resemble the NV laser design, based off textures in EVE (www.nexusmods.com/newvegas/mods/42666) 1.8B – March 2, 2017: # Fixed an issue where Dr. Goodfeels could end up tagged as a settlement enemy. # Fixed a goof in MacCready's Sniper perk. # Refined the crit bonus from an undetected Sneak attack, can now occur in VATS as long as the player hasn't been visually detected # The Nuke Mine and Fat Mine have been combined into the Fat Mine. Keeps the Nuke Mine's shape, but now has the Fat Mine's explosive capability (having two very identical weapons one being far inferior...well it didn't make much sense) # Made Ghoul Meat drops a bit rarer, as it was too easy to kill hordes and have a ton to feed your cannibalism. # Incorporated the updated Sniper Rifle meshes from LtCommander's recent update # The Mag grab animation for the SMG/Battle Rifle will now play properly in power armor in first person. # Sheffield will now randomly sell Nuka-Cola lunchboxes. # Bottlecap Mine crafting cost reduced, Vault-Tec Lunchbox value reduced from 10 to 3. # Shrapnel Charges added. These are a very short fuse, wide range mine that acts as an improved version of the Bottlecap Mine, minus the Bottlecaps. # Nuke Grenades are now rarer, but do significantly more damage. # Nuka Quantum Grenades have been redesigned as Nuka-Grenades, no longer require Project Cobalt, simplified crafting recipe using Nuka Quartz. # Once you've unlocked Nuka-Nukes, they should appear as rare ammo in stores. # Nuka-Nuke ammo cost has been increased to 500. # Big Kid barrel for the Fatman has been depreciated and can no longer be built; the traits and explosive force have been transferred to the Nuka-Nuke projectile. # The Bowling Ball projectile for the Fat Man will no longer massively nerf its damage, ammo value reduced to 5. # The Railroad Agents you clash with on Nuka-World raider quests will now randomly have Railroad Stealth Boys after level 30, and the boss will be wearing Railroad power armor. # Roasted Bloodworm will now use its actual intended model instead of Bloatfly's. # To better balance things, the contact burn from fire weapons has been changed back to Energy, with the persistent fire damage still fire. The Shishkebab has been left out of this change, as have incendiary bullets. # Molotov Cocktails have had their damage and burn heavily increased, based off J. E. Sawyer's modifications to them in NV. They now cost more, NPCs will use them up, and the crafting requirements have been increased. No longer a joke in the game! # Pulse mines will now use the proper explosion effect. # Blood Sausage can now be crafted at a cooking station. # Flash Bangs have been introduced! These will reduce enemy damage as well as blind/deafen them for 10 seconds. Keep in mind this can affect you as well, if you're too close to the blast radius. Will frighten animals and ghouls too. 1.8 – February 27, 2017: # Massive texture overhaul! Junkmaster is now significantly lighter with little loss in quality (note: the mod is planned to still reach 500 MB) # Fixed Action Boy/Girl rank 3 so it gives the proper 15 action points. # Added a new 10mm Submachine Gun! This will randomly spawn on enemies and the legendary loot system. Additionally and somewhat experimental, one of the scopes that can be crafted will require the See Through Scopes mod, (ACOG Scope), and if this goes through I will slowly start adding STS support for all the custom weapons in Junkmaster. ' # '''Added a new 12.7mm Pistol! This will randomly spawn on enemies and the legendary loot system. Textures are based off Millenia's 12.7mm Pistol Remake. ' # '''New Ammo Type: Electron Charge Packs (ECP). These have been added to the game world, and will spawn from vendors and robots. # Went through the Laser barrels/muzzles and rebalanced the recoil. # Marcy had a bad check for when the player first meets her wearing a Vault Suit, checking only to see if they were wearing an old Vault 111 one and no other kind. # Vertibird front guns have been drastically improved, now doing 20 damage per shot instead of 1. # Vertibirds will now randomly spawn with either 5mm turrets or Laser cannons on their front guns. # Vertibirds will now properly level up, and will level up with you, actually remaining a threat/ally/viable means of transportation into the later stages of the game. # Restored several cut stages to Piper's interview quest where the player can talk about their previous life if you inform her you were frozen. (shoutout to DanaDuchy whose own work pointed this out) # Disciples Cowl will no longer disable the player's beard. # The Brotherhood and Enclave T-45 Paints have been partially redesigned, and will now place the main decal logo on the shoulder (BoS decal on T-45 will also appear on the chest in a smaller, upper right area to match the original promotional pictures) # Slightly increased the amount of ammo the Overcharged Capacitor granted. # The Short and Tri-Beam Laser Barrels will now properly fire from the actual barrel. # Dr. Penske would not offer to buy Fertilizer from you again after completing Hole in the Wall due to a bad trigger. # Fixed a few instance naming rule issues for the Laser gun. # The stand-alone 5mm bullet and casing will now have a world size on par with the 7.62mm round it's based off of. # Restored a cut sound to the Sniper Rifle so it has proper audio. Created new audio for the BoS Anti-Materiel Rifle firing sound. # The .44 Magnum will now use the meatier Western Revolver sound when converted to a Hunting Revolver # The following bullets now have their own stand-alone VATS projectile model: 5.56, 7.68, 5mm, .50. All were using the .308. # Slightly increased the damage and reduced the AP cost of the .45 Submachine Gun # The Standard mag on the following weapons will no longer increase their action point cost: .45 Submachine Gun, Heavy Assault Rifle # Modified the Heavy Assault Rifle to behave closer to the Bozar: Slight increase to weight, but increased base magazine size. # The conversion receiver for the Heavy Assault Rifle now changes it's ammo to 7.62, which makes a lot more sense. # Fixed several issues with the Crude Blowback regarding it's ammo typing. # NPCs in power armor were taking increased damage from the player to their armor...3x in fact. This has been negated. # Ribeye Steak will now fortify the player's strength when consumed. # Ninja has been slightly redesigned: Rank 1 will now give a x25% sneak attack increase to melee and unarmed weapons, while rank 2 gives Melee and Unarmed Weapons a flat 15% Critical hit chance. # To balance this a little, Sneak Attacks outside of VATS with any non-explosive weapons will also give a guaranteed critical hit. # Machetes will now do added limb damage to enemies. # The Super Sledge is now more appropriately called Rocket Sledge, to match it's Nuka-World counterpart a bit better. # Know Your Enemy perk has been redesigned to reduce VATS cost for all weapons by 10%; the damage bonus original granted by this perk is now moved to the Paladin perk. # Strong's companion Perk has been redesigned: Now reduces the weight of worn armor pieces of various lower tiers by 50%. # Leader of the Pack has been redesigned: Blocking enemies will now take 4x as much damage from a melee weapon, while melee, unarmed and thrown weapons will ignore 15% of the target's damage resistance. # Sunset Sarsaparilla will now reduce thirst (per JSawyer mod), but now heal a smaller amount of health on Survival. # Fixed several instances where Vault Suit related dialogue would only trigger if the player was wearing one very exact suit. # Nerd Rage! has been partially redesigned: the time slow was left intact, however it now gives actual damage reduction (+10% per perk level) and raises strength by 10 instead of increasing all outgoing damage by a flat amount. # The Heavy Assault Rifle will now be called Light Machine Gun if changed to automatic, as that's what it actually is. # Fatman Mini-Nukes can now possibly knock targets (and yourself!) down. Range of each changed to match their NV counterparts. Will now drop a radiation hazard. # Robot flamer effects were doing much more damage than they should due to some bad coding, this should be much more balanced now. # Pulse Grenades and Mines have been reduced in damage, but now only do significant damage against robots and power armor. # Plasma Grenades and Mines now do pure energy damage. # The Spitballer now has additional mods to increase magazine size but also to change it to automatic. # Projectile speed and damage adjusted for the Spitballer and Missile Launcher. # Sentry Bot missile launchers will be far more dangerous now...but also far more useful to build for constructible robots. # The Tesla Rifle's Automatic Barrel has been redesigned, will now use ECP rounds, and behaves similarly to the Arc Welder from NV (The original damage WAS broken, instead of reducing damage by 25% only reduced it by .25) # Adjusted the Battle Rifle: ## Base damage has been increased to 48 ## Automatic damage increased to 40, but fire rate reduced ## 5mm Receivers depreciated and can no longer be built # 5mm weapons will now have their armor penetration effect restored; currently, this only affects the Minigun. # The .45 Submachine Gun's Compensator will no longer reduce range, but will reduce weapon spread instead. # The Gun Runners have a slight presence in the Commonwealth! Special mods can now be purchased from Allan Lee, Arturo, KLEO, and Smiling Larry. Currently only added parts for the Hunting Rifle and BoS Anti-Materiel Rifle, more to come. # Corrected the damage on the HIVE missile types so they do their proper damage divided by the 9 rockets. # Adjusted the Sniper Rifle's stats upward against the Gobi Campaign Rifle and Christine's CoS Rifles in NV: (DAM 45 -> 48, Weight 8 -> 5.5, faster firing speed than semi-auto Battle Rifle). Increased Crit Chance untouched. # The BoS Anti-Materiel Rifle has been adjusted accordingly, but additionally it's critical hit multiplier has been increased to give it effectively a base damage of 110 (the base damage of the converted rifle) # Fixed crit base damage issues with the revolver conversions (will now adjust damage accordingly to the conversion's base damage) # Melee Damage has been slightly overhauled: ## Strength will no longer provide +10% bonus damage to melee attacks, but instead +1 point of damage for every 2 points of Strength, up to 30 Strength. ## Melee and Unarmed weapons do double damage in VATS ## All Melee weapons have had their damage modified as a result, in almost every case increased. ## The Rocket Sledge's damage is scaled according to the Sledgehammer instead of a Super Sledge. ## Rocket Bat upgrades have had their damage slightly reduced to avoid overpowering them. ## Grognak's Axe's damage has been increased, scaled against Knock-Knock from NV. ## The Bonus from SCAV #2 for knives has been reduced from 25% to 20% to balance weapons. # The Institute Regulator has been redesigned slightly: ## The Improved Short Barrel, Improved Long Barrel, Quantum Gyro Compensating Lens, Amplified Beam Splitter, and Fine-Tuned Beam Focuser have been depreciated, and will no longer spawn or be crafted. Loose mods for each in your inventory will act as a duplicate of the regular parts similar to the previous changes to the Laser Gun. ## The Long and Automatic Barrels will no longer reduce ammo capacity.